


It's Asking For the Taking

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: "It's when she's got the CEO of Ramon Industry's head between her legs that Cynthia realizes pencil skirts aren't conducive to these kinds of exploits"Rival bosses Cynthia Reynolds and Cisco Ramon aren't the enemies they seem to be.Written for Cynco Week Day 1: Flashpoint Cynco





	It's Asking For the Taking

It's when she's got the CEO of Ramon Industry's head between her legs that Cynthia realizes pencil skirts aren't very conducive to these kinds of exploits. 

Though watching him work for it is pretty entertaining.  

"Okay," he pants pulling away and leaning back in her desk chair. "Where are your scissors I'm gonna cut this off." 

Her laugh is breathless, "Like hell you will, this is Prada."

"Well your _Prada_  is strangling me, I'm risking my life to make this orgasm happen!"

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Hang on." She stands to pull the zipper down on the side of her skirt, scooping it up before it can touch the floor so she can deposit it gingerly at the corner of the desk. "Okay," she sighs, hopping back up onto the cool surface of the desk. She rests her feet on the armrests on either side of him, feeling exposed but refusing to blink. "Back to it, I do have a company to run, you know." 

Cisco makes an affronted sound, but his eyes have already locked on their target, and he hooks his arms under her thighs and leans forward. "You know I  _also_ run a company." 

"And it's a wonder how with all the time you waste," she leans back on her elbows, "Chop chop." 

"'Chop chop'," he mimicks. "'Chop chop,' she says." 

"Cisco, for the love of fucking Go- _hooh_...okay..." 

Cisco hums his amusement against her knee, rubbing his thumb in tight circles against her clit. "Looks like I had you goin pretty good already," he notes, emphasizing the point by sliding his thumb down through her slickness. "Even with the odds stacked against me,"he chuckles, incredulous, "guess I'm even more gifted than I thought, huh?"

"Congra-hatulations," she breathes, not quite managing the heat she intends with his fingers teasing at her entrance. "You managed to do the bare minimum. Are you just gonna marvel at yourself the whole time?"

"Maybe," he mumbles, lips at the crease of her thigh, now, because he's gonna go out of his way to tease her no matter how pressed for time they are. Jury's still out on whether she hates it or not. "I mean, I've got a _lot_ to congratulate myself for right now." 

"Oh my god." She feels a flush rise from her chest. "Cisco, shut up." 

"You could say this is even exceeding the minimum," he continues, his breath is hot against her and she's about to scream because he's not _there_. "I mean,  _damn_ , Cindy." 

"You're really pushin it, I need you to know." 

"I'm just saying, it's like Splash Mountain-"

" _Francisco Ramon_  I swear on your stupid fucking veggie juicer if you do not get to work in the next three seconds I will take my business elsewhere."

It's a total lie, and what's more infuriating is they both know it. But he lets out a chuckled 'yes ma'am', and flattens his tongue against her. 

God, she wants to hate this, she does. She wants this to be some forbidden need, some incessant itch. She wants desperation to be why she holds him so tightly between her legs, why she combs back the loose strands that escape his ponytail. But no, there's no need, there's no have to. She can end this now, with her toes curling against his back and his two fingers pumping deep and steady and just right even now she could end it. But she won't because she doesn't _want_ to. And the absolute bitch of it all is she can't think of a time she ever will.

She pushes him off as soon as she comes, because she knows he'll linger, pressing kisses to her knees that are a little too boyfriend soft--which he isn't. Hell, he's not even her friend. When they started she'd shivered at the thought of making Cisco Ramon weak. She'd wanted to get out of her head and now she's just...fucking confused. All she does is think. 

When she sits up, he's leaning back in her chair again, face content even though from the look of his pants he's still got some business to take care of himself. He looks up at her and his expression is curiously gentle, like it gets sometimes. She wonders if he's as confused as she is. If he thinks just as much. Then his mouth stretches in a dirty grin. 

"You got any wet naps?"

She chucks her skirt at him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos!!


End file.
